


Third for joy

by Giglet



Category: The Sting (1973)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too long to be a drabble, too short to be a story. Nonexplicit slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third for joy

Their first time was hasty, need too strong to wait. Their second time was tender, Henry coaxing him along to a sweet climax.

A couple hours later, when Johnny had recovered, he reached across the bed towards Henry.

"Give an old man a break," Henry chuckled, smoking a cigar in lazy contentment.

Johnny scoffed, "You? You're not old!" And Henry wasn't. Oh sure, his characters could be anywhere from their robust 40s -- 30s even -- into their hale 60s, but Henry, himself? To his eyes, Henry was young enough.

Henry just smiled and said, "I'm old enough to know better -- better than you, anyway."

"That's what you think," Hooker said, and set out to prove Henry wrong.


End file.
